New York, I Love You
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: The respective stories of Bart and Chuck Bass mirror each other in intriguing ways. Chuck/Blair Bart/Misty T.V. based, some early life aspects borrows from books
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_A/N: I Don't Own Gossip Girl..... yet?_

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

* * *

Ever since he was a little boy, Bart Bass had known he would make something of himself.

Seeing the business men walk by in their fancy suits as he walked to school he imagined all day long what it would be like to be in their shoes, just for a day.

His parents were not well-off, but you couldn't call them poor. He went to an upstanding school and worked tirelessly of achieving outstanding grades.

He was not, unfortunately, one of the many that would grace the hallowed halls of ivy league institutions. Instead he worked tirelessly, once again, at different business firms collecting coffee, running errands and secretly tuning into the inner working of business.

By the time he was twenty he had secured a higher position within a business. Not a huge promotion, but he was now working on things that mattered (all the while saving every penny towards his dream).

Five Stirling recommendations, a colossal loan and deposit later Bart Bass strolled out of the bank with a skip in his step and building in his possession.

A very good investment indeed, the building slowly raked in the money and confidence needed to set Bart on his path to greatness. His years of business experience helped him gain confidence in old colleagues and new investors leading to a second and third bass building purchased.

At twenty five, Bart Bass had three buildings and a plan for a mighty industry to unfold with nothing standing in his way. An astounding accomplishment from someone who started off with next to nothing.

* * *

When Charles Bartholomew Bass was a little boy, his greatest dream was not to be an astronaut or a superhero. He simply ignored the stupid children who played with their heads in the clouds. Young Chuck demanded his nannies play mansions with him. Mansions was a game he invented, wherein everything was exactly the same, except Chuck was master of the household (it made him feel less alone to imagine he was in charge)

His greatest dream was to play mansions with his father, but instead he would have to settle for toys, blank stares, cold forced hugs forced chit chat whenever his father could spare time.

When he was six, Chuck's father moved them to a much bigger apartment on the Upper East Side. They had been well-off before, but this was a whole new level of indulgence for the young boy.

His nanny count went from two to five, the presents became clothing and electronics and he began to socialise much more regularly with the children of the area, sons and daughters of powerful New Yorkers his father sought to mingle with.

When Chuck did see his father, he was in awe.

The man had such power, and it all seemed so easy.

So logically, if having millions came naturally to Bart, would it not also come naturally to Chuck?

This was the mindset he lived in. And by the time he reached ten he lived his life barely awake during classes, flirting around with any female that caught his eye and lazily rolling pages of text books into joints behind trees in the park with Nate Archibald.

Chuck Bass started off with everything, but it was worthless when compared to how empty he felt on the inside.

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2: At First Sight

_A/N: I don't own Gossip Girl... Yet?  
__Also, just quickly. After watching "Bonfire of The Vanity" I realised I had misheard a quote which I based Misty and Barts ages off. I've modified it ever so slightly mainy because i'm  
obsessive about keeping things cannon lol_

ENJOY!

**Chapter 2: First Sight**

* * *

At the age of thirty-eight Bart Bass was a very well off man indeed.

Bass industries were thriving in the harsh New York business scene and nothing could stand in his way.

He was attending more and more high end parties in the hope of attracting investors and clientele, working his way through new yorks elite and slowly carving his place as one of the "it crowd".

One fateful night at a charity gala, Bart Bass' world was turned upside down.

On the arm of a new investor was a young woman. Her jet black hair loosely pinned back in an array of soft curls falling down her back. She had piercing grey eyes and cheek bones most women would die for. Her emerald green dress clung to her slight but curved form.

Misty Ashworth was model who had been plucked from her nursing studies at age twenty-two and thrown into the centre of the New York scene by a talent scout hunting for New York's leading fashion houses. Her elegant and graceful looks had her hailed as one of the up and coming by designers left right and centre, and was told to attend these functions to up her credibility as a sociable New York woman. She was now easing out of the modelling game, but was still expected to make appearances with important people on the upper east side.

Tonight she was on the arm of yet another rich older man. At twenty-eight, she was bored of these events. The women were so cold and the men so smarmy. That was until she was introduced to another "up and comer".

"Ah Bart, pleased to see you!" James Sinclair, a slimy wall street financial wizard heartily greeted Bart, while Misty hung off his arm looking awkward.

"James. How are you" He replied with a handshake, his eyes fixated on the woman in the emerald dress.

"Oh and this is Misty, a good friend of Marc Jacobs aren't you dear"

"It's a pleasure to meet you....?"

"Bart. Bart Bass"

When Bart raised Misty's outstretched hand to his lips kissing it lightly , he was sure they both had felt the bolt of electricity that shot through at their touch. It was love at first sight.

* * *

Arranged play dates were his father's attempts at warmth and family, of course he would have had to have been present and involved for it to have any effect.

Chuck and Nate had met at the age of six when they were forced to play whilst Bart and Howard "The Captain" Archibald discussed finance.

Chuck would go to Nate's house and they would read intensely and play games of chess whenever Anne Archibald was close by, but more often than not parents were absent, and this was when they would infiltrate their fathers' cigar stash, raid the liquor cabinets and scour through dirty pictures on the internet.

One fateful day, while waiting in the Archibald's lobby, Chuck happened across a girl his age with long brown curly hair, a red headband and a look of disdain on her six year old face. She was following her mother, who was glued to her cell phone ranting about fabrics. The woman bent down to kiss the girl on the cheek and was away before she had time to react.

They stood, judging the other.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded

"...I'm Chuck Bass" he replied, with an air of defiance.

"Blair Waldorf, I'm meeting my BOYFRIEND" she stated proudly

Chuck sneered at her, as Nate came down the stairs.

"Blair? What are you doing here?"

"Mother dropped me off so we could play today, remember?"

Nate shifted awkwardly.

"Well Blair, I kind of want to play with Chuck today... "

Blair suddenly looked very affronted and turned her back, huffing and crossing her arms.

"Come on" Nate said quietly, tugging the sleeve of Chuck's blazer as he made his way past and out the front door.

Chuck flashed Blair an arrogant grin.

"I hate you" She said, her voice dangerously low and stern

"You can't hate me, I'm Chuck Bass!" he said, as he slowly made his way out the front door, leaving Blair in the lobby all alone.

At the age of six, Chuck and Blair first came head to head.

Whatever it was, it was at first sight.

* * *

_Enjoy and Review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Meaning

_A/N: I Don't Own Gossip Girl.... Yet?_

**Chapter 3: Meaning**

* * *

They hadn't seen each other for almost half a year.

It was now the first official year of Bass Industries and celebrations were happening at the most prestigious of locations to toast this brave and thriving business venture.

Bart Bass was surrounded by all of New Yorks elite, boozing and dancing. Bragging and prancing around like they ruled the world (and in some twisted way, they all did).

As he was making his way around the floor, greeting and making small talk, he caught sight of a slender woman in a purple dress. Her hair was jet black and straightened, falling down to her hips and pulled back at the front. Their eyes locked and she smiled coyly, raising her champagne flute ever so slightly then gracefully walking off to talk to a crowd of women who had called her over.

Speeches were made, glasses were toasted and everybody was having a great time. It was now the early hours of the morning and nobody was ready to leave just yet. Once again he caught sight of the purple dress, and hurriedly excusing himself from the group of cigar smoking gentlemen he was laughing with, he followed her in hot pursuit.

She must have known he was behind her, as she changed direction and left the main room, floating halfway up a marble staircase and then stopping.

"Mr. Bass, do you intend on following me to the powder room then?"

She laughed gently as she turned to face him.

"Oh dear, no!" He said, making his voice deeper and stronger.

She took a couple of steps down, closer to him.

"Good, because that's not where I was heading"

She extended her arm and he took her hand, leading her back down the stairs and out the front doors into the street.

The lights were shining and the night was beautiful, but nothing compared to this glamorous woman standing before him.

"What would you say if I asked you out for a drink" He asked.

She smiled and slowly leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips.

He began to kiss her back, ever so slowly. The electricity was intense between them.

"Misty..." He said after she had pulled away.

"I would say yes"

"Good. Let's go"

He took her hand, and pulled her into the nearest limo. She giggled hysterically as they drove off to find some bar where they could get a drink, with each other.

After that night, Bart Bass and Misty Ashworth became one of the hottest couples in New York.

He had kissed and had sex with other women. But true love's first kiss had been that very night, and they had made love for the first time weeks later.

As they lay there, wrapped in each other, he knew was nobody else.

And it filled his heart with joy.

* * *

When Chuck was 11, girls were becoming more and more interesting.

At first he had just liked to tease them, pull their hair or in Nate's case, throw their girlfriends headbands around until she screamed.

He couldn't remember when exactly, but girls had suddenly captured his attention in very different ways.

The parties they attended switched from dancing and innocent games to spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. He rather enjoyed this, and apparently so did the girls as there would be great excitement when Chuck's turn came to spin the bottle and much disappointment when it spun right past them.

From the videos he and Nate watched on the internet, they had gathered that sex was the best thing in the world, although they could not quite comprehend it. No matter though, it was something he had to have.

Around came Serena van der Woodsen's 11th birthday party. Just about the entire classes of both Constance and St. Jude's were there, bottles were abundant and they had discovered the joy of mixing their parents spirits in with soda and punch.

Georgina sparks had the hots for Chuck ever since third grade when he had tossed her lunchbox around with Nate and then stolen her desert. When her carefully aimed bottle landed on Chuck for the third time, she dragged him by the arm into the van der Woodsen's guest room closet and she went for it.

They made out awkwardly and groped around, but things got awkward but Georgina's hand wandered south. One thing lead to another and that, as they say, was history!

Chuck walked out of that closet a man, and Georgina stumbled out after in the throes of tween-age love.

Georgina became furious when Chuck continued to participate in spin the bottle; causing him to tell her to back off and get a life (perhaps this was when Georgina started to go a little insane...)

This was the start of the womanizing Chuck bass. Never having had any female influence in his life, nor a model of what a functioning adult relationship looked like (his father chose to fraternise with nameless models of whom Chuck would rarely see, never anyone of substance).

So Chuck went through his teenage life sleeping around with any woman that took his fancy. He never stayed long after and never slept with the same girl twice.

Then suddenly, Chuck's world was thrown into chaos.

The classy and virginal Blair Waldorf, falling into his arms... what was he thinking?

He could live with this, but when it happened a second time, and again, and again he was starting to freak out, to get possessive, to get... needy?

They fought on and off. Eternal fights, games, heartbreak and joy.

Chuck kissed girls and had promiscuous sex. But his first love fuelled kiss was dancing with Blair at his father's second wedding. And the first time he made love was that night.

As they lay there wrapped in each other, he knew there was nobody else.

And it scared him like nothing else.

* * *

_Please Enjoy and Review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Those Little Words

**_A/N: APOLOGIES!!! I had a bit of writers block but never fear I have another chapter! This one's a bit longer than usual but I hope you enjoy! Please review, it makes me update faster lol_**

**Chapter 4: Those Little Words**

* * *

It was snowing down in central park. Everywhere you looked there were couples of all ages enjoying the romantic air of the Christmas season. An elderly couple sat on a park bench, enjoying the sights before them as people wandered past. Two young parents looked on adoringly as their toddler waddled about in a bulky snowsuit. The sun was setting and the snow was glowing in the frosty New York Park.

Hand in hand walked a young couple, The man wearing a suit and tie with a large coat, while the woman wore a large white faux fur ensemble making her look like a Chanel inspired angel.

Misty and Bart were enjoying just another evening strolling around town; he would smile and laugh while she chatted on animatedly about yet another droll agent she had had to deal with at a number of fashion houses.

"Do you think we should go soon? Our reservations for nine..." he mentioned as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why would we go now? It's only six-thirty Bart, lighten up" she laughed.

"Darling we're hardly dressed for dinner, and you'll have to go back to your apartment to get changed... and we all know that takes a while"

Misty giggled with feigned shock

"Excuse me Mr. Bass? What did you just say to me?!" she smiled and pouted at him, her ruby red lips standing out against her jet black hair escaping from the white fur hat.

"Oh nothing darling" he smiled; reaching out for her, but she playfully huffed and walked a few steps ahead.

He caught up behind her and spun her around

"Misty" he sighed, his voice low.

Looking at her in the twilight, she seemed to glow like a real life snow angel.

"I love you" he said, barely a whisper.

Her eyes widened and she smiled with a cheeky half sneer

"I love you too"

He leaned in to kiss her, but just as their lips touched he felt something freezing cold slide down the inside of his coat.

"What in God's name!" he yelled, tearing back to bat furiously at whatever had gone down his front.

"Nothing like a snowball hey Bart" She winked and kissed him once more, both laughing.

"You need to be punished girl" he whispered seductively in her ear, "But not just yet"

Pulling her by the arm they took off to the side of the street where Bart proceeded to hail down the closest cab.

"Where are we going?" she asked, in a fit of laughter.

They got in and shut the door.

"City Hall driver!"

It hadn't taken long, but those three little words were there to stay.

* * *

It had been about three months since Blair and Chuck had been together in person.

Sure they spoke every day, but being the lustful pair that they were you could bet your ass it was taking its toll.

Chuck was at Dartmouth whilst Blair was fulfilling her lifelong dream of attending Yale. They would text in the mornings, throughout classes, on breaks and then again in the afternoon. Then Chuck would call Blair after dinnertime and they would usually fall asleep to each other's voices.  
They were both getting needy for one another. Chuck would never admit it, but sometimes he felt so lonely at night he wanted to cry (though he held it in for the sake of his manhood). Their private rooms gave them some solace, dabbling in the dark arts of phone sex. However these dalliances always ended in embarrassing situations or phones accidentally disconnecting due to rough play (Blair would rather die than reminisce the time she was surprised by the student committee members going door to door...)

Any who, it was now that wonderful time of the year where all the upper east siders were headed home from their various colleges across the country to enjoy Christmas with family and designer goods.

Chuck arrived first, a couple of days before Blair. He made sure to check in with Lily and Eric (who he still considered the closest family he'd ever had) and to make sure Bass industries was in working order. He had inherited the company, but was not to take full control until he had completed college.

Serena had arrived not long after, and the family sat down to eat and catch up on what had been missed while the two were away.

"So Chuck..." Serena waggled her eyebrows suggestively between spoonfuls of truffled pudding.

"Yes sister dear?"

"What are you getting Blair for Christmas? She's VERY excited"

"She should be." He stated, with his trademark snide.

"Well anyway, it's lovely to have you all home again" said Lily brightly, folding her napkin. "And I trust we're all attending Cyrus and Eleanor's tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Now if you'll excuse me I have some Christmas shopping to do" Chuck pulled out of his chair.

"Oh of course Charles, we'll see you later then"

Chuck made his way into his father's study and paused, taking a deep confidant breath before opening the safe...

The Waldorf apartment was in full swing; Eleanor was rushing about putting the final finishing touches on their old Hollywood style Christmas soiree. Everything was glittery and magical; Blair marched around like she had not been away for the year, barking instructions at caterers and furiously texting to Dorota who was just up the stairs.

The guests started to show the first signs of arriving and Blair took this as her cue to get changed.

A couple of hours later and she was ready, a short but elegant black fitted gown with a large white faux fur stole draped over her arms. Venturing down the stairs and seeing an ocean of guests, all dressed in old Hollywood glamour, Blair was gazing like a hawk looking for one person in particular.

She started to text furiously

**_"Where Ru?! xx B"_**

**_"Patience B - C"_**

**_"Screw patience! xx B"_**

**_"Anything else you'd like screwed? - C"_**

Blair blushed violently and stowed her phone away.

"Serena! Have you seen that Bass-tard?"

"Oh hey! Good to see you too Blair!" Serena laughed

"Serena, it's not like I don't see you every day at Yale, be serious" Blair was getting more and more anxious until Serena made a coy gesture to turn around.

She turned, and standing right behind her with a smug sneer on his face was Chuck.

She latched onto him immediately, their lips locking at an alarming speed.

"I'll just... leave you two alone then" said Serena, awkwardly backing away.

Blair pulled away first

"Oh god I've missed you"

"You don't say"

"Come. Now."

And with that, Blair dragged Chuck up the stairs and into her room, just managing to get the door shut before pouncing on him once more.

A while later they both lay, entangled in the sheets and breathing heavily.

Chuck sat up, leaning back on his elbows.

"So what's new Waldorf?" He smirked as she got up and threw a pillow at him, laughing and pulling him into another kiss.

He broke away, hand still tangled in her flowing brown hair.

"I have your Christmas present"

"So do I! You go first though" she said, gathering the sheets up to cover her.

He climbed out of bed and went to locate his suit jacket, finally locating it and pulling out a flat box with black velvet ribbon.

He sat back down and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas Blair" he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She eagerly opened the box, gasping as she gently lifted out the one of a kind vintage harry Winston choker.

"Oh my God Chuck, it's amazing"

"It was my mother's..."

She shifted her gaze from the necklace to Chuck, who was looking at her so intensely she felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Are you sure?" he stopped her, taking the chocker and fastening it around her neck.

Her eyes were glistening with unfallen tears as he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"I feel bad now" she said, leaning over to her bedside and withdrawing two packages.

The first he opened was a brand new Rolex watch with their initials inscribed on clasp.

"It's incredible" he smiled at her

"Next one!" she handed to him

He opened it with a very confused look on his face.

"You appear to have re-gifted my scarf" he smirked "Do you know how long I've been looking for this?"

"About three months or so? You shouldn't let me wear your clothes" she said seductively, "Look carefully"

He ran his fingers over the fabric and sure enough, sewn into the end was Blair's heart pin.

He touched it lightly and looked at her speechless.

"That scarf is like a part of you, and it's not like you ever repeat outfits so I figured I'd mix a part of me with a part of you a..." She was cut off by chucks lips smothering her own. It was one of the most intense kisses they had shard, tongues moving together and hand desperately grasping at whatever they could find to hang onto.

They both pulled back, panting.

"I've known longer than you have Blair."

"Known what"

"That this, us. It's forever."

She reached out and touched his face, looking hopeful yet scared.

"I hate being away from you. I hate thinking of all the other men around Yale that will look at you"

"Chuck..."

"Blair, you're mine... I love you"

Blair's eyes began to cloud with tears once more, she leaned in and their foreheads met.

"I love you Charles"

The snow continued to fall and icicles formed on the window panes as Chuck and Blair carried on long into the night, undisturbed by the party below.

It had taken a year physically apart for it to happen, but those three little words were there to stay.

* * *

_As Always Please Enjoy and Review!!!_


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't

_A/**N: I Don't Own Gossip Girl.... Yet?**_

**Chapter 5: I Don't**

* * *

The Cab pulled up right outside city hall. Misty stepped out, still bewildered as to why they were there. She walked slowly to the steps and waited for Bart as he tossed a platinum card at the driver.

"Bart, what are we doing? It's getting late, I'm cold and yes... as you mentioned before I DO need a while to fix my hair" She said, shivering slightly as the cold wind whipped past.

"Well darling, I thought we'd go to a wedding" he said slyly, putting his arm around her waist and slowly walking up the steps.

"Who's wedding..." she stopped, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well... our wedding Misty, If you'll have me?" he was confident to the point of arrogance that she would be swept of her feet with his notions of spontaneity and whirlwind romance.

It was a good five minutes before the grin started to fall off his face, in reaction to the shocked and appalled look on Misty's.

"Darling, answer me" he started.

"You cannot be serious Bart" She was starting to look annoyed, and ever so slightly offended.

"Misty I..." he didn't know what to say

"I'm freezing cold, my suede boots are saturated and all I really feel like doing is blowing off dinner and watching a video in front of the fire with you" she reached out for his hand.

"If you would ask me properly, I would love to marry you. But not right this instant, and not dressed like this" she motioned at the fluffy white and black chic outfit she was wearing.

Bart smiled slowly, taking both her hands and kneeling before her on the steps.

"Well misty, if you insist"

She grinned and a blush spread across her pale cheeks as he rummaged around in his coat.

"Will you marry me?" he held forth a small black box, urging her to take it.

She was breathless the second she opened it.

"It's beautiful Bart, what is it?" she was awestruck, her eyes not moving from the ring as Bart stood and took it from her, sliding it onto her left hand.

"This, my darling, is a Tiffany's legacy ring, 2.5 Carat Cushion cut Diamond surrounded by bead set diamonds on a platinum band" the corner of her mouth curled into a smile as she looked up at him

"Or... or so the jeweller tells me" he said shiftily, chuckling to himself.

"Oh Bart, It's amazing, you're amazing"

He started to look hopeful

"But I am NOT marrying you with soaking feet at city hall" she laughed, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

That night Misty got her wish; they scrapped dinner plans and wrapped themselves up in front of the fire. Lying across his lap she played with the ring on her left finger.

"so let me get this straight, you plan to whisk me away to a spontaneous wedding, with no marriage documents whatsoever, yet you magically have this ring on hand" she looked up at him curiously

He stroked her hair as she went back to caressing the diamonds adorning her finger.

"I've been carrying that ring around for a week now."

She paused and looked up at him again, her eyes sparkling.

"Just waiting for the right time, but the right time is now"

She slowly pulled his face down to hers and their lips met tenderly.

"I love you" she whispered, pulling him down yet again.

Two months later Misty showed up at his office wearing a white Chanel shift dress and an oversized clutch containing a bunch of marriage documents.

Misty and Bart jumped into the Limo.

An hour or so later, Mr and Mrs Bass left City Hall.

* * *

College was over, graduation done. For the majority of the upper-east Siders it was time for adult life to begin... you are kidding right?

As soon as the caps flew off out came the Dom Pérignon, the frocks and the social calendars once more.

Tonight was no different, some sort of charity was raising money by getting young adults drunk enough to whip their credit cards through anything with a slot, and boy weren't they loving it.

A sleek black Limousine pulled up, fashionably late outside the building and out stepped Blair Waldorf in a luscious sapphire blue silk dress followed shortly by Chuck Bass.

Two hours into the party and people were forgetting their own names.

Blair had found Serena and they were off sipping champagne with Blair's posse (who were still sickeningly sycophantic) while Chuck and Nate had grabbed a case of single malt whiskey, three bottles of champagne and six joints to enjoy on the roof as they discussed Chucks building frustration with the people around him in relation to a certain box which had been on his person for the last two weeks.

You see Chuck was looking for the right moment, a thoroughly Chuck and Blair moment to propose. But thanks to a certain Murphy and his stupid law, someone always seemed to interrupt just as he thought the time was right.

First it was Eleanor and Cyrus mistaking limousines and bursting in on what was almost a perfect re-enactment of their first time. Then came that stupid Humphrey looking for Serena and instead walking in on a fairly indecent Chuck and Blair, with Chuck on his knees (of course Humphrey jumped to the wrong conclusion and fled from the apartment claiming his eyes were burning).

Nate was no help at all, they were so far gone that by the time Chuck broached the subject he was on his back laughing hysterically about nothing in particular.

"Fuck this" he slurred, awkwardly getting up off the ground.

"Nathaniel, it's been a pleasure but I have greater things to attend to" he passed Nate giving him a brotherly nudge with his foot.

"Yeah man, cool. Just like, don't forget I'm up here... I could die!" he burst into hysterics once more as Chuck shook his head, stumbling to the fire exit.

"I'll make sure to let V know you're up here... if I remember"

"Good luck man! You'll need it!"

Making his way carefully down the stairs so as not to slip and break his neck, Chuck became very nervous once more. He was going to do it. Right here, right now. He was sick of waiting. Nobody makes Chuck Bass wait for anything! Besides, he was getting tired of these tricks the universe kept pulling on him. The only person he ever played against was his Blair.

He stalked up behind her as she sat, swaying slightly in her seat at the head of the group. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she gasped, surprised at his sudden appearance behind her.

"Ladies, I have to borrow Miss Waldorf... excuse us"

Before she knew it, Chuck had her up against a wall in a dark part of the lobby. Furiously attacking her neck with his mouth she moaned and fisted his hair, pulling them close together. He started to hitch up the flowing bottom of her dress, his hands finding what they were looking for and stroking as she hurriedly made to remove his jacket and shirt. Throwing the jacket to the floor Blair was startled by the noise of a foreign object hitting marble.

"Damn it, my earring" She lowered herself and was on the floor searching before Chuck would think to stop her. She stood up slowly, her expression unreadable and she held the black box in her hand.

"What is this Bass?" she stated, her eyes narrowing.

He made to grab it but she was too quick.

"Just, just open it Blair. It's yours, we can go now if you want, I think it would be a good idea" he trailed off, his words barely comprehensible.

"Go where" her voice was slowly building in fury as she realised what he was attempting to do in such a slovenly and carefree manner.

"I don't know, like city Hall, or Vegas" he leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him back, pegging the box at his face and hitting him squarely in the eye

He rubbed his face furiously, but just as he was about to yell back at her, he realised she was gone and what a big mistake he's made.

Sometime later he appeared at the door of the Rose-Waldorf residence, even more inebriated then before (thanks wholly to Nate and his reassuring whiskey) with his tail between his legs.

Cyrus let him in, warning him about angry flying objects coming from Queen B's kingdom.

Chuck's attempts to suavely enter the room were foiled as he tripped around the door frame, stumbling onto the bed next to a very unimpressed Blair.

"What are you doing Basshole?"

"Mmm sorry" he mumbled pulling her into an awkward embrace

She tried to push him off in vain, but gave in.

"Vegas Chuck? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm drunk, and frustrated. Nate said just do it, so I just did it. If we just did it right now it would be so easy" he was mumbling now, and Blair was stroking his hair.

"I hate you Basshole"

"I love you too Blair"

She was smiling now

"So we're going to forget that ever happened ok?" she said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her. Unfortunately he leaned a little too far and his face fell onto the bed space behind her.

"You really are wasted aren't you Bass... Wait here I'll get you something to eat"

When she came back, Chuck had sprawled himself across the covers, fast asleep and clutching the now open box in his hand.

Blair sighed as she fit herself behind him, stroking his hair until she slept.

The next morning she woke, Chuck was staring at her.

"Cut it out you Creepy Mother Chucker" she murmured, reaching to touch his face.

The look in his eyes seemed to tell her something, as she sat upright and he slid onto the floor.

She began to laugh lightly as he steadied his severely hung-over self on one knee, extending the box.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf- be mine" he opened the box and that adrenaline hit him again, but for all the wrong reasons.

The box was empty, completely empty.

He sprung to his feet and vile things sprang from his mouth.

"Jesus Fucking Christ"

"Chuck..."

"No Blair, No. You don't fucking understand, that's my mother's ring"

"Chuck!"

"Where the fuck could I have dropped it?! I thought I had it the whole time... WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled.

She got up slowly and serenely cradled his fuming face in her hands. He stopped suddenly as he felt cold metal against his cheek.

Blair took a step back and began toying with the rather large Legacy Diamond now adorning her left hand.

"You..."

"You know I'm sneakier than you are Bass, silly boy" she said seductively

He grabbed her in a fierce embrace and their lips locked passionately for all but of five seconds before Blair pulled away.

"Sorry Chuck, I've got things to do today. Dorota will see you out." She blew him a kiss as she waltzed from her room.

He stood, sneering arrogantly after Blair. They were so alike.

She suddenly popped her hair back around the door.

"Yes, by the way" she smiled "how rude of me!" she disappeared again leaving Chuck to collect his things and make his way down to the limo, head swimming and heart pounding.

Two months later Chuck and Blair met on the steps of the Met.

An hour or so later, Mr and Mrs Bass were reliving fond memories in the back of their Limo.

* * *

_Please Review and Enjoy!!!_


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe, Baby

_**A/N: I Don't Own Gossip Girl... Yet?  
Not to sure how this one turned out, as usual reviews are greatly appreciated!  
Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6: Maybe Baby**

* * *

Misty was manipulative, that was for sure.

Two months into their marriage Misty's period was late. She was ecstatic until a week and a bit later when it finally arrived.

Misty had brought up the baby situation many times since, but Bart was extremely hesitant.

"I just don't think we should try just yet" he said to her over their morning coffee at home.

"Bart, I'm not modelling as much now. We're at good ages and..."

"Misty, I'm flying everywhere at the moment, you know I'm trying to close a deal in Bangkok. It'll be much harder getting work done properly if we have to take a child everywhere with us."

That was it. With an almighty thud Misty slammed down coffee cup and stormed out of the dining room, her silky white robe whipping out of sight as she left.

Bart sighed and continued to read his newspaper. He was not in the mood to argue with his wife.

When misty set her mind on something, she would play with people until she got what she wanted. Bart, however, was more a hands on man. If he wanted something he said so, if he didn't get it well... well that hadn't happened yet.

A week later, and Misty's mind was still on one thing.

"Again? Really Misty?" Bart looked and sounded extremely bored as he poured over paperwork in his office, with misty sitting across the desk from him, arms crossed and a vexed expression.

"Yes Bart. And I've decided I don't need your permission" she said sarcastically.

"I'm going off my pill and nature can take its place" she looked very smug.

Bart threw his papers down and rubbed his temples with frustration.

"I don't understand why you're being so insistent about this. We've been married for three months; we've got all the time in the world, why now?"

Misty's eyes were getting... well... misty.

"I_ will_ have our baby, Bart" she stood gracefully and left, Bart still dazed with his wife's stubbornness.

He was starting to feel funny. Misty wasn't resorting to her usual tricks to get what she wanted.

The spontaneous trip to Greece was won by subtly threatening to go on a three week modelling assignment with one of New yorks rare straight designers. She always knew about the _surprises_ she would be receiving from Bart by manipulating his staff. She was a tricky woman, but never malicious.

That night when he came home, very few lights were on. Bart cautiously placed his briefcase on the table by the door and made his way to the master bedroom.

Misty was lying on the bed dressed in a long powder blue negligee reading her leather-bound copy of great expectations.

She placed the book on the side table and looked up at Bart. She looked miserable and slightly heartbroken.

Bart sat down next to her.

"You look terrible"

"Wow, thankyou Bart. You certainly know how to make a woman feel special"

He smiled slightly and stoked her face.

"Does it really mean that much to you?"

"More than I can express" she looked at him desperately

"Ok" he straightened up and took to his business mode.

"Stop taking your pill, and we'll see how this goes."

Her face broke into a giant grin as she launched herself at Bart and pinned him to the bed.

"I love you Bart Bass" she said, before thoroughly violating her husband.

Misty smirked as they lay there, Bart fast asleep.

If he could read her thoughts, it wouldn't have been such a surprise when she came running into his office eight days later announcing her pregnancy. And if he truly knew just how sneaky his wife was, he would have known that she had planned the whole thing. A new Bass was on the way, God help the Upper East Side...

* * *

"Again" he mumbled into her neck.

Blair snuggled deeper into the sheets and groaned incoherently.

"Blair, wake up" Chuck trailed a hand down her front, rubbing the inside of her thigh slowly.

She turned to face him.

"I'm sleepy" she whimpered.

He sighed with frustration and turned onto his back, pulling her over to rest on his chest.

The next morning when he woke up, Blair was gone.

Sliding out of bed and pulling on some boxers, he slowly made his way to the living room.

Blair was in her usual morning spot, curled up on her settee and lifelessly flicking through vogue while grazing on a plate of mango.

"Morning" he leant over and kissed her.

She barely looked up "There's more fruit in the kitchen if you want any..."

Chuck sighed, getting up and walking to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

They had been trying to conceive for months now, but Blair's teenage bulimia had proved a fair hitch in their plans. The doctor had warned them it would be harder, and after countless let downs and two miscarriages Blair was none too positive.

When he padded back into the living room, Blair had put down the vogue and was lying on her back, hands folded across her chest.

"I'm wondering if we should stop for a while" she said.

"Excuse me?" he was slightly shocked.

"I just think we should give it a rest, ease up on the sex for a while. I need a break"

"It's going to happen. We're Chuck and Blair" he smirked, stroking her face gently.

"And I think you know what my thoughts on sex are" he moved in to kiss her neck slowly.

She leaned back and moaned, running her fingers through his hair before witting up quickly and pushing him off.

"No Chuck, I mean it. I've got to go anyway, I'm helping plan Serena's baby shower" a pang of jealously shot through her as the words left her lips.

"Fine, I'm late for a meeting anyway" Chuck tried not to look hurt. Since when did Blair stop wanting to try for a baby? Or turn down sex for that matter? This had to be some kind of game.

Chuck was distracted throughout the whole board meeting. Blair only ever withheld sex when she was up to something.

Three weeks later and Chuck was starting to feel the burn.

"Please Blair"

"No"

"You know I never beg, let alone say please. Can't you see how much this is killing me?"

Blair lay perfectly still on her back next to Chuck, her hands delicately place over her stomach as her husband tore his hair out in frustration.

Chuck was kissing her all over and running his hands up and down her legs, but she did not budge.

"If you can't control yourself I'll go sleep in one of the other bedrooms" she threatened.

Nearly three months had gone by, Serena was ready to pop and Chuck was worried his best friend was going to fall off due to lack of use.

Blair strolled into his office, looking brighter than usual.

"I have something for you!" she rummaged around in her Balenciaga bag.

"That had better be your underwear" chuck leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Oh very funny, are you seriously that desperate?" she pulled out a large envelope.

"Blair, we haven't had sex for this long since high school. And can you remember how pleasant that particular period of time was?" he cocked his eyebrow at her as he took the envelope suspiciously.

Blair sighed and folded her arms, looking at him with a dry expression.

Chuck leaned back and pulled out the pages, reading them slowly as Blair looked on.

His head suddenly snapped up and Blair smiled coyly.

"Is this for real?"

"Uhuh" she got up and walked around his desk to stand next to him.

It was a letter from Blair's doctor. She was past three months and all signs said that miscarriage was not a serious risk.

"So this is why- "

"Yes" Blair cut him off "and well, you know I like to watch you squirm Bass, you know I'll play our game anytime I can" she smirked, flicking a stray curl back over her shoulder.

Chuck growled deeply and pulled her down onto his lap gently. Their lips met, and they kissed each other with a renewed passion and hunger. His hand moved to gently caress her stomach, marvelling at the baby growing inside... finally.

"Baby Bass" she whispered, her hand locked in his hair and her cheek resting against his.

Blair relaxed and smiled serenely as chuck held her close. Their game had kept her sane, and soon another Bass would be ruling the Upper East Side... watch out New York.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter should be up very soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Countdown

**_A/N: I Don't Own Gossip Girl.... Yet?_  
**_Getting close to the end now, thank you so much for the feedback, reviews are always appreciated!  
Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!_

**Chapter 7: Countdown**

* * *

"I'm going out"

"Where are you going, love"

"Just... out"

"Misty!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, hoping to god he wouldn't catch on.

Bart rose from the expensive suede sofa and glared at his wife.

"You'd better not be going where I think you're going"

"God Damn you Bart!" she threw down her handbag and stormed into the kitchen, beginning to ransack the cupboard for something, ANYTHING to dull her cravings.

"I don't understand why you need it so much." He looked around the corner, eyeing her with humour as she scoured the shelves hoping the cook had left something behind.

"Bart, I can honestly tell you I have never wanted sushi more in my entire life. Why? Why!"

It was one of the few things she couldn't touch, but in her second trimester of pregnancy, Misty Bass was ready to trade her unborn child for a tasty tuna roll. Luckily she spied a container full of leftover cous cous, so she sat herself down at the bench and dug in.

"It's so stupid" she said, in-between mouthfuls. "The only time I want raw fish is when it's forbidden"

Bart laughed and walked over to the other side of the counter, picking up a spoon and preparing to take a bite.

With a swift and accurate whip of her hand, the spoon was taken from him.

"On your way Bass, I'm sure you have better things to do than steal food from your fat wife"

She was far from fat.

It had to be something in the genes, but pregnancy was looking terrific on the model body of Misty Bass. Nothing was out of shape, so sagging no stretching. The only difference was the ever growing bump on her uterus which she held lovingly at every idle moment.

Bart had come around to the pregnancy as well, not just because of her increased libido but the fact that Misty was so sure about it.

He would argue with her about planning and time. How would they ever look after a child when he was often called to overlook projects overseas at merely a moment's notice? Misty would assure him, tell him not to be so stuffy. She often dreamed of the future with their child. Bart would attend his meetings overseas, while she and their daughter would max out his credit cards, or she would take their son to all the museums and galleries that whatever country they happened to be in had to offer.

He began to relax knowing that Misty would take charge. Of course he would be there for his son or daughter, but when business called...

The third trimester was rapidly approaching and baby Bass was kicking its mother like a little champion.

"Oh. Ouch. OH goddamn!" she fidgeted uncomfortably at the table where they were having coffee (in her case chai tea).

"Darling, turn around"

Misty moved 180 degrees in her seat while Bart pressed his palm into her back and kneaded.

"This little devil is going to be the death of me! I don't think I can handle the kicking for much longer" She moaned in pleasure and pain as Bart massaged her back.

"Well, we'll see what the doctor says when we get to the appointment" he checked his watch "which, unless we get in the limo now, we're going to be late for." He motioned for the waitress to bring the check as he helped Misty up out of her seat.

The appointment was routine, baby was fit as a horse and mother was putting every pregnant woman in the waiting room to shame with her incredible figure.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the technician asked as she glided the scan over Misty's uterus.

She looked up at Bart from the table

"What do you think?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt"

Misty looked up at the technician. "We're having trouble thinking of names you see..."

"Oh really? What were you thinking" the women chatted away happily while Bart glanced at his watch and looked desperately at the door.

"Well I was thinking Elspeth or Charlotte for a girl, and maybe Donald or Charles for a boy? Those were the ones you thought of weren't they darling?" she looked over at Bart.

"Yes, Donald was my father's name. Strong name"

"I hate it. With a passion" she smiled at him and winked. "Ok! I'm ready!"

This was the first time Bart had paid attention the whole appointment.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Bass, you're having a strong baby boy!"

Misty's squeals could be heard from the waiting room.

On their way out to the limo Misty was still gushing.

"A boy! We're having a boy!" she suddenly whacked Bart soundly across the shoulder. "Why aren't you excited you bastard" another glorious mood swing.

"Misty come on now, it was either going to be one of two, unless we were very... very unlucky." He joked with the last part.

"Ugh you can be so heinous sometimes, I swear" she climbed into the limo with surprising grace.

She was now well into her third trimester, still devastatingly luscious but incredibly uncomfortable and very ready to be with her baby boy.

Baby boy Bass, which was still nameless.

"I will not"

"Misty..."

"It's revolting. Donald. I would hate myself forever if I ever named a child Donald. You don't want to be called Donald do you my darling" she crooned and caressed her stomach under half buttoned business shirt she was lounging in.

"If you're going to be stubborn then we won't have this conversation"

"Oh I'm going to be stubborn Bart, I can be whatever the hell I like and do you want to know why?"

He rolled his eyes and turned another page of the paper he was half reading, knowing well the rant that would follow a statement like that.

"Baby is eating all my food, he is kicking the crap out of my ribs and he's making damn well sure that I can't appreciate my $900 Manolos both with the swelling and the fact that I haven't seen my feet in months, so yes Bart. I will be as stubborn as hell until you accept that my baby will NOT be called Donald."

He folded the paper down and smirked.

"Are you quite done?"

"No" she huffed, still caressing her tummy. "Don't worry baby, you're all mine. We won't let him call you something ridiculous, that fuddy duddy daddy of yours" she started cooing in a baby voice without realising.

Bart scooted over and placed a hand on her stomach.

"We've still got a month or so yet, why don't we just wait until he's born to pick?"

"That sounds better" she smiled "don't you agree Charles. Charlie, Chas? Ick, no. Chucky, Chuck! Baby Chuck" she had started talking to her stomach again.

Bart looked at his wife with amusement as she argued with their baby.

_I hope to god epidurals work in my favour_he smirked to himself as he leant in to kiss her.

They still had a month or so... didn't they?

One week later, Misty's water broke while she was doing Pre-Natal Pilates and Bart was across town on business.

* * *

"I hate him"

"B..."

"If he loved me he wouldn't keep doing this!"

"You're being just the teensiest bit dramatic"

"You don't understand S. It's killing me"

"Sweetie, Dan used to do it too. And trust me, they minute they don't its worse"

Serena looked at Blair with a bemused expression as she bounced her son Xavier in his bassinet.

They were seated on the floor of the Bass penthouse living room. Blair was in another fit of emotional tears and anger as she downed another bowl of peaches with choc mint ice cream.

"If he loved me he wouldn't keep bringing this food home" she said in-between mouthfuls.

"I hate his God damn guts"

"B, the second Dan stopped bringing home bananas and maple syrup for me, I hit him with my Louboutin wedges so hard he's still got a mark on his arm. And knowing you, I genuinely fear for Chuck's safety if he listens to you."

Blair knew she was right. As much as she detested the fruit and ice-cream she was compulsively eating, baby bass loved it. And whatever baby bass wanted, baby bass got. Chuck was bringing home bags of peaches and ice-cream for Blair, even when she screeched at him not too. He was smarter though, for he knew the moment he didn't would be the moment the world could say goodbye to one Charles Bartholomew Bass.

"Why can't I be one of those bitches who crave things like celery? Or stuff I'm not allowed to have!" she rolled onto her back and began massaging her swollen belly.

Blair was finding pregnancy rather difficult and awkward. She was halfway through her second trimester and was still craving food like there was no tomorrow. She was occasionally suffering morning sickness still (which concerned her mother and Chuck greatly) and she had gained a mass of weight.

Now he did not mind this at all. Blair was curvier in all the right places, and that teamed with her ridiculous increase in libido led to a highly satisfied and often spent Chuck. Blair was not happy with this, however. She was resigned to wearing flowing dresses while Serena had been able to wear anything she wanted. The Queen B was also experiencing rapid mood swings much fiercer than ever before.

One moment Blair would be normal, then she would screech and scream throwing whatever she would reach at whoever was close by (Chuck has a few suspect bruises on his chest...). She would then melt down into a sobbing pile of tears, before snapping back up in an ecstatically happy way.

It was all very over the top. All very Blair Waldorf-Bass.

Xavier began to fidget and fuss as Blair idly played with his little toes.

"So are you going to find out the sex?" Serena asked, mopping up the spit from his chin.

"I think so, we can't decide on any names yet so I suppose we're going to have to just for that. I swear to god he'd better be reasonable about it though. I can't handle any more games in my state"

"Oh you mean the games that leave you all sweaty on the floor of my apartment while you two are supposedly babysitting" Serena said sarcastically. "I don't think you're ever going to get enough of _those_ games B" she winked. "So what did you end up narrowing it down to?"

Blair sat up against the sofa, running her hands through the expensive shaggy rug she was seated on.

"Well I thought Audrey, of course. Or Tobias, I've always liked that name" Blair smiled to herself.

"Chuck wants Evelyn and Edward. Gross I know." Blair rushed through Chuck's suggestions with distaste and rolled her eyes.

"B those are cute names, don't dismiss them so eagerly!"

Blair was distracted again, massaging her stomach gently. The elevator sounded and they turned their heads to see Chuck exiting the lift.

"Ladies, how are we this evening" he said as he placed his briefcase on a crystal table and made his way over to his wife, taking her by the hand and helping her up, then kissing her deeply.

Serena picked Xavier up and walked over.

"Well we're off"  
"you can't stay for dinner?" Chuck asked, his arm wrapped tight around Blair, stroking her stomach.

"No, no. Jenny and her new boyfriend are coming over tonight. I'll call you tomorrow though B, we'll go to Bendels"

"Bye _sis_, bye Humphrey junior" Chuck said, ruffling Xavier's barely there hair as they walked over to the lift.

Chuck lay back on the couch, pulling Blair onto his lap.

He kissed her hair as they both lay there, caressing her stomach.

"I got you a present" he said, with a slight smirk.

"Oh really?"

He leaned over to grab something then placed it in front of her.

"Apparently they DO make a size bigger than extra large family size"

It was a pink suede stiletto sandal with a giant silver side buckle that hit Chuck in the shoulder that night.

She ate it anyway, cursing him with every minty peach bite.

Months later and Blair was on the home stretch, she was due in around 2 months and she couldn't be happier.

She was still cursing the weight gain, but the nausea had stopped and she found great enjoyment in feeling their son or daughter roll around inside her in a calming way. Serena had complained of bruised ribs and kicks to the bladder, but baby Bass seemed to be doing tai chi rather than practising soccer, and Blair only ever felt calm ripples from her stomach.

On their way to a gynaecologist appointment, the basses were revising a dearly beloved practice in the back of their limo.

"So are we... finding out... the sex?" Chuck said between pants, moving Blair's rounded hips around.

"Uhm... yeah, yeah. Yes" she moaned.

Blair climbed off her husband with great difficulty and repositioned her maxi dress.

"I'd rather know before the shower, you know, just so people know what to buy" she frantically smoothed her hair down, knowing they weren't far from the clinic.

Twenty minutes later Blair was on her back, freezing cold gel smeared all over her giant abdomen and glaring at Chuck who was trying not to laugh at the expressions on her face from the odd position she was in.

"Ok mommy, are you ready?" the technician asked

"Yes" she said confidently, Chuck grabbed her hand and looked hard at the monitor.

The image scanned across.

"Ok, we have one leg, two legs, one arm, two arms..."

"Third leg? Is there a third leg?" Chuck said eagerly

Blair's head shot up

"Are you effing insane? I WILL kill you Basshole"

The technician laughed.

"Well Mr. Bass, I hope not. Because you're having a girl!"

"A girl..." he whispered, looking down lovingly at Blair who was tearing up.

It was so out of character for these two to be speechless, but they were.

"So little Audrey, mommy had better stock up on headbands for you, shouldn't she!"

"Don't let me interrupt, but does Evelyn want anymore ice cream before we get home?" Chuck asked with a seductive sneer.

Blair glared at him.

"Audrey's name is Audrey. I'm naming her Audrey. You don't get a say because I'm fat"

"That doesn't make sense, and you're not."

"It doesn't have too. I am. Stop talking and get over here"

The car limo ride home was eventful as always.

They figured there was at least another month before Blair was due. Another month for fights over Audrey or Evelyn and another month of makeup sex, another month before Blair would start freaking out about her poor, poor lady bits and another month before Chuck would start getting anxious and stressed about Blair's safety during the birth.

They were wrong.

Two weeks later Blair's water broke in the middle of Bendels while demanding Chuck evaluate the attractiveness of a Jennifer Ouellette Ostrich feather headband.

* * *

_**About two more chapters to go, please review and enjoy! xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8: Life and Death

**_A/N: I Don't Own Gossip Girl... Yet?_**

**Chapter 8: Life and Death**

* * *

"And up!"

Misty gracefully lifted from the ground

"Aaand down"

Squatting effortlessly once more

"And up again!"

This time, a sharp pain ripped through her.

"Oh Shit!"

"Misty, are you ok?"

"My waters just broken..."

Upper East Side women gushed about, babbling about babies as they helped Misty into a cab.

"Are you sure you don't need anyone to come with you?"

"No, no! It's fine. I'll see you all next week!"

"Bring the baby! We'd love to see him! Good-luck, Misty!"

And with that, dressed in black and white spandex Pilates gear, Misty Bass was on her way to the hospital.

With contractions ripping through her at lightning speed, she dialled Bart quickly. Only on the third attempt did he answer.

"Hey, where are you right now?"

"Downtown in Brooklyn, I'm checking out an apartment block that needs demolishing. Why?"

"Well, baby is on the way!" she squealed with excitement before a contraction ripped through her, followed by a sharp stinging pain.

"Now? You're not due for another 2 weeks or so"

"Yes Bart, now. Get here as soon as you can"

"I'll try be there within the hour."

The phone clicked as she hung up, grasping her stomach as the pain rocketed through her.

An hour later and Bart was still a no show.

"Mrs. Bass we need to get this baby out now, you're nearly dilated and soon it's going to come whether you want it to or not."

Misty was stubborn, willing the baby not to come until Bart arrived.

Finally, ten minutes later, the businessman appeared in the doorway, making his way over to his wife.

"How is everything going? How are you feeling?"

Misty was covered in sweat and tears, but still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Ok Mrs. Bass, you're fully dilated. We're going to count down and then you push when I say, ok?"

Misty nodded frantically as Bart held her hand.

"1...2...3... push" She screamed as she pushed with all her might.

One hour later and Misty was still pushing. The sharp pains were becoming more frequent.

The colour drained from Bart's face as he looked over and noticed the amount of blood coming from his wife.

"Ok Misty, again. 1...2...3..."

She screamed again, this time with less energy. She was feeling dazed and lightheaded. Her eyes could not focus as she looked into Bart's eyes.

"Whas... what's wrong?" she asked him

"You need to keep pushing darling. Keep pushing, he's almost out." There was more and more blood flowing from Misty as they raced to deliver the baby.

With another almighty heave Misty choked, her head flopped back on the pillow, rolling around dazed.

Bart stood up and grabbed one of the nurses.

"What's happening?"

"Mr. Bass I-"

"Tell me what's happening" he said rather aggressively.

"Mr. Bass we suspect you're wife has suffered a uterine rupture. We need to get the baby out now or she could bleed out."

His face turned to stone as he looked over at Misty's weak form, propped up on the bed.

"Can't you, I don't know, cut it out of her?"

"We're past the stage where it's possible to perform a caesarean. The baby's already passed through the pelvis; he'll be out in another push or so"

Bart turned around just as Misty gave another pained moan; she was too weak to even scream.

He rushed over to her.

"Misty I want you to listen to me. I need you, the baby needs you. You've got to be strong darling ok?" he is desperately kissing the top of her head and stroking her face.

"One more push Mrs. Bass"

With one final groan, the screams of her son filled the room.

"I wa- I want" she was too weak to even form a sentence; the emergency medical staff piled in.

A nurse picked the baby up and brought him over

Misty rolled her head to the side and used every bit of energy she had left to smile at the baby. The nurse brought him to her lips so she could kiss him lightly.

"I love you baby" she sighed before passing out.

Everyone was rushed out of the room as Bart stood in the hallway, shocked and bewildered.

After ten minutes the doctor stepped out of the room.

"Mr. Bass, I'm sorry..."

He didn't cry. He inhaled strongly and lifter his chin.

"The boy?"

"He's very healthy, looks like he has mom's hair. Would you like to see him?"

"In a moment. I need some time with my wife"

The doctor nodded solemnly.

The room was emptied, the blinds were drawn. Bart sat down next to Misty's pale body, and as soon as he heard the door click shut he began to sob from the bottom of his heart, hugging her to him.

After a few minutes he steadied himself and kissed her forehead.

"I will always love you"

Later, he walked slowly down the hall to the nursery.

A nurse came out to meet him, holding in her arms a small, sleeping baby boy with black matted hair.

Bart looked at him and felt a rush of pain. Those cheekbones, the hair... It was Misty.

"Charles"

The nurse smiled at the baby "hey little Charles!"

She handed Charles to Bart, who held him awkwardly for a few moments, then mechanically handed him back.

"What are they paying you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I need someone to take care of him. Come work for me, I'll triple your pay."

Charles was the spitting image of his mother. Same hair, same eyes and same defined cheek bones. The nurse gushed over and over about what a darling baby he was, hardly ever crying and sleeping through the nights. Bart held him a few times, but the pain was too much. He loved the boy deeply, more than anything else in the world, but he doubted her would ever be able to show it. Bart was sure that everything he loved would eventually be destroyed, so he kept his distance.

* * *

"I kind of like the pink one. Or the white? Purple looks trashy though" Blair was pawing through stands of extravagant ostrich feather headbands while her husband tried in vain to look interested.

"I thought you wanted to look at clothes for the baby Blair"

"We can do that later, I'm looking at this right now" she shook her head as if he were the most unreasonable man on the planet.

"So what do you think? I wish they had a red one, that would be stunning or maybe a..." Blair froze.

"A what?"

"Oh shit"

"Blair?"

She stood there on the spot, the headbands dropped onto the floor as her hands flew to clutch at her abdomen.

"Be a dear and tell me, did my water just break?"

Chuck turned pale and hesitantly looked at the floor. Sure enough, Blair's grey suede boots were wet.

Hurriedly he rushed her out the door of the store, only briefly popping back around the corner to drop a wad of cash on the counter for the water damaged hair accessories.

"You aren't due for at least another three weeks" Chuck was very quiet.

"You don't think I know that? Ugh, she's taking after you already, being as difficult as humanely possible" Blair looked at him and waited for his reply, something equally teasing. It never came.

His face had paled and he was silent. Thoughts racing through his head a mile a minute. Hadn't his mother also gone into labour early? And look what happened to her. This was not good.

Blair clambered out of the limo and hurried to the hospital entrance, her contractions had not set in yet so she was relatively sane... for now.

A while later they had settled into the hospital suite, Blair was busy alternating between critiquing celebrity fashions in torn, back issues of trashy magazines that were lying around and screaming out her contractions while Chuck sat near, still stony faced and holding onto her hand for dear life.

Around the time of her tenth contraction a doctor came to check up.

"So Mrs. Bass how are you feeling?"

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling" she said through gritted teeth as another contractions started. She squeezed Chuck's hand with bone crushing strength but he did not notice or say a word.

The doctor chuckled and got Blair to lie back on the hospital bed while he checked to see how far along the baby was.

"Hmm. Ok. Mrs. Bass you said your about 3 weeks away from the delivery date?"

"Yes?" As she answered, Chuck's attention suddenly shot to the doctor. He hung desperately on every word.

"Ok, and has there been any history of haemorrhaging or ruptures during pregnancy in your family?

"Uhm. Not that I know of my mo- AAARGH... sorry. My mother had a caesarean with me and I'm an only child"

"Ah ok. Well I'll just go check something out and I'll be right back."

Chuck shot up out of his seat and chased the doctor down.

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Bass I'd rather-."

"Listen to me. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes Mr. Bass I know who-"

"Then shut up. My mother died of a uterine rupture when she gave birth to me. Is that going to happen to Blair?" Chuck was on edge.

The doctor sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Ok. You're wife is spotting which isn't unusual, but it's starting to get more frequent and that's not such a good sign"

The blood drained from Chucks face once more

"It's also looking likely that she won't dilate any further. If we had more time we could wait it out but the baby is going into distress so we need her out now."

Before he could finish, Chuck was back in the room with Blair.

"When are mom and Cyrus getting here?" she looked up as Chuck sat on the bed next to her and gathered what he could of her into his arms.

"Not sure" he said, muffled in her hair

"Well... can you call them?"

"No. I'll get Serena to when she gets here"

"Why can't you, I want mother here"

"No Blair, I'm not leaving this room"

She pulled away.

"I want you to do ONE thing for me, ONE! You can't just call my mother for me? What the hell is wrong with you Bass" she was starting to screech as her contractions became more and more frequent and violent.

He looked at her stony faced, determined not to shoot back words he would regret. Instead he resumed his position and willed the doctor to come back soon.

"Ok Mrs. Bass" the doctor was back. He checked how far she had dilated before straightening up to talk to them both.

"You seem to be bleeding rather heavily. The baby's in distress. You need to deliver right now but it looks like it's going to take longer for you to dilate"

Blair shot up.

"So what's happening? What's happening to the baby?"

"We don't want to risk a haemorrhage or rupture by waiting" Chucks heart was racing.

"Oh my God. Am I going to die!?" she gasped with disbelief.

"NO!" Chuck yelled aggressively

"No, Mrs. Bass. We're going to take you down the hall and perform an emergency caesarean to get the baby and yourself out safely, ok?"

Blair began to cry.

Less than a few minutes later she was transferred to a gurney and was wheeled into the operating room.

"I love you"

"I know, I love you too"

"Don't leave me"

"I'm not going to, you Bass-hole. You're not getting out of it that easy" she smirked up at him through tears as another unforgiving contraction passed through.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look in scrubs?"

"You're one to talk, I could comment on how naked and dishevelled you look right now. But I'm a gentleman" he smirked at her for the first time that afternoon.

"Ok people! Let's go!"

One eventful hour later, a screaming baby girl was brought into the world.

Blair held her tightly as she was transported back into her maternity room to recover.

Audrey Evelyn Bass was tiny. She was the spitting image of her father, dark hair and the same cheekbones.

The nurse took her from Blair to get her cleaned up.

Blair was exhausted, closing her eyes as soon as she was lifted back onto the bed.

When the nurse came back into the room with the baby, Chuck was standing there awkwardly.

"Mr. Bass, would you like to hold your daughter?"

"I don't want to drop her. Blair should be awake in a mo-"before he could finish, the nurse had walked over and placed the tiny baby in his arms.

He stared down at her with the most unusual look on his face and he raised a finger to stroke her cheek softly. She gurgled quietly and his heart filled.

Audrey was the spitting image of her father. Same hair, same eyes and same defined cheek bones.

Everyone gushed over and over about what a precious little baby she was, so angelic and dainty. Blair moaned over and over about her unwillingness to sleep through the night, and her habit of screeching and screaming until she was in the arms of Chuck or herself (an obvious personality trait inherited from her mother). They loved their daughter deeply, more than anything else in the world and they would spend the rest of their lives showing it. Chuck once thought everything he loved would eventually be destroyed; he once vowed to keep his distance for fear of hurting those he loved. Now, he could not help himself. Nothing would ever get between him and his family.

* * *

**_One more chapter to go! Thanks so much for the continued support and lovely reviews! xoxo_**


	9. Chapter 9: History

_**A/N: I Don't Own Gossip Girl..... Yet?**_

_Here we are! At the end! Thankyou so muh for the wonderful reviews!  
_**Blood Red Kiss of Death** - yours were especially hilarious and encouraging!  
Hope you all enjoy this last chapter!

**Chapter Nine: History**

* * *

When Charles Bartholomew Bass was a little boy, his greatest dream was not to be an astronaut or a superhero. He simply ignored the stupid children who played with their heads in the clouds. Young Chuck demanded his nannies play mansions with him. Mansions was a game he invented, wherein everything was exactly the same, except Chuck was master of the household (it made him feel less alone to imagine he was in charge)

His greatest dream was to play mansions with his father, but instead he would have to settle for toys, blank stares, cold forced hugs forced chit chat whenever his father could spare time.

When he was six, Chuck's father moved them to a much bigger apartment on the Upper East Side. They had been well-off before, but this was a whole new level of indulgence for the young boy.

His nanny count went from two to five, the presents became clothing and electronics and he began to socialise much more regularly with the children of the area, sons and daughters of powerful New Yorkers his father sought to mingle with.

The few times Chuck spent time with his father, it ended badly. Either Bart would have enough and pass Chuck onto a secretary or intern who was close by, or he would get excited and try to hard. This would impress his father at first, but when he ultimately failed the fall would be much greater.

Chuck was the spitting image of his mother: Black hair, defining cheek bones and a feisty personality. It was too much for Bart to bear.

Chuck swore that he would be there for his children like his father never had. That way, they would never have to suffer as he had done, for love and acceptance.

In the early years Bart would try to be there for his son, but the pain was too much and eventually it became easier to distance himself. Bart was suffering. So then, would Chuck.

* * *

When Audrey Evelyn Bass was little, her greatest dream was not to be a princess or a mermaid. She laughed at the little children who had their heads in the clouds. Young Audrey demanded that her brother and sister and any of the Humphrey or Archibald children dress up in her grandmothers specially made children's couture and parade around playing movie stars in her father's hotels. She would often get in trouble for following the films a little too close to detail. When she was five, Audrey watched Breakfast at Tiffany's for the first time with her mother. A day later she had run out of the penthouse in the pouring rain searching for a cat they did not own and it took her father two stressful hours to find her outside Tiffany's itself.

When she was six, they moved into a hotel while their penthouse was being renovated and an extra floor was added. They had all fit before, but after the birth of Henry and with Eliza on her way there was more room needed to fit the family and all of their indulgences.

The Bass children only ever had a nanny when they couldn't be with Blair. She would run around planning Galas and charity functions not letting her children out of her sight. But on the rare occasions when not even Chuck could take them to his office for the day, Dorota was there.  
They had no real interest in expensive toys or electronics as they grew older. Audrey and Henry could often be found bossing Xavier and Lorna Humphrey around while Eliza happily ate sand much to the chagrin of her mother.

When Audrey spent time with her father, she was in awe. He would busy her with important contracts that needed flowers drawn on the dotted line and bring her along to all the fancy buildings he oversaw.

Audrey was easily Alpha-Girl at Constance Prep. Her black hair and cheekbones not the only traits inherited from her father she was easily the most charming and scheming 10 year old in the upper east side.

Henry too, had his father's hair and was equally as charming and witty as a six year old could possibly be. He had little girls following him around the playground, much to his distaste. He was always quick to defend and exact revenge on behalf of his sisters and friends, not matter what the means.

No-one knew yet what Eliza had in store, she was a dainty little two year old who never left her mothers side. She had the dark brown hair of her mother, but Chuck swears you can see her smirk when she's up to no good.

Chuck swore that he would be there for his children like his father never had. That way, they would never have to suffer as he had done, for love and acceptance.

* * *

There were many similarities between Bart and Chuck, in their lives and their loves.  
The most important thing though, was where they differed. Where one fell, the other rose. History would not repeat this time around.

* * *

**_The End._**

_Please Review!_


End file.
